White Day
by cantabilesonata
Summary: Chocolates, candies, teddy bears and...Doraemon? HanamichixOC, slight SendohxOC ONESHOT


**A/N: **What's up, everyone? I'm Cantabilesonata and this is my very first Slam Dunk fanfic. Ho gee, do tell me how I'm doing!

**Pairing: **Hanamichi x OC (none of the SD female characters. I just made this up) I've noticed there aren't many stories about Hanamichi x OC on this archive. Maybe he's such a loser…and _obvious _loser in love. BWAHAHAHAHA!

**The story takes place when Hanamichi is 18 years-old. 3 years after his debut on basketball arena. Ho gee, I don't know why…but I do really think that when we reached the number 18, we'll realize that we've accomplished so many great things in our life. I know I do! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the SD characters (T.T) Dr. T did…

* * *

**White Day**

By: Cantabilesonata

Hanamichi jerked awake as the alarm clock rang at 8.00 in the morning. "Uruse na…" he groaned, and then reached for the alarm clock and pounded the snooze button. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Then, he leaped out of bed, walking through a jumble of clothes and bedding scattered all over the floor of his bedroom. He left his bedroom and headed downstairs. As he descended, he heard someone talking. He peeked into the living room, knowing whom he'd see.

There was his housemate, Mito Youhei on the couch, hunched over the portable phone and saying "You can rent the video for 600 yen. I have various collections of funny videos of Saku…" He caught sight of Hanamichi and quickly yelled into the phone "how dare you make a prank call early in the morning!" and swatted the off button. He smiled at Hanamichi insincerely.

"Get up early for basketball practice?"

"Yeah"

Hanamichi headed to the kitchen, prepared a glass of milk and a bowl of cereals. Youhei hurried to the kitchen and slide onto a seat opposite him.

"Do you know what day is today?"

"What?" Hanamichi mumbled with mouthful of cereals, and then sip his milk.

"14th March. White day"

He spit an entire mouthful of milk to Youhei's face. _Whoops…_

"Today is White Day?!" Hanamichi exclaimed.

"Duh" Youhei wiped his face.

"Shimata! Youhei, can you lend me some money?"

"Eh?! No way, man!"

"I promise I'll pay you back"

"Cih! You never pay back the money that you've borrowed from me. By the way, have you forgotten that Haruko-chan is my girlfriend now?"

"Chigau yo! It's not for Haruko-san!"

Yup. He knew that. Youhei and Haruko have been engaged in a relationship for almost three years. No doubt that both of them spent more time together and knew each other so well back then when they were in high school, things moved really fast—physically and emotionally. They had become inseparable and it wasn't Youhei's fault. Youhei had never betrayed him. He was the one who gave up on her because he's still in love with his childhood friend.

"Then, is it for your mom?"

"Chigau. It's for…"

The little girl that he has been friends with somehow has grown into a graceful swan.

* * *

Tokyo International University's gym.

Hanamichi pushed through the door and strutted into the gym. He took a few steps towards the basketball court, then glanced behind him—

"Aya-chan, kore…" Ryota holding out something of what it looks like a gift to Ayako.

Ayako took it and peered curiously on the small cardboard box with the Teddy Bear design.

"Happy White Day, Aya-chan" Ryota looked down at her knee, blushing furiously.

"Arigato!" Ayako screeched.

"Hehe…hope you'll like the candies!" Ryota grinned sheepishly, ran his hand through his curly hair.

"Oh! Looks like someone is being sappy today!" Hanamichi cracked.

"Uruse, Hanamichi!" Ryota's face turned as red as tomato.

"Nandato?! How dare you say that to this tensai!"

"Kora! Yamero!" a voice called out.

"_Oh no…" _both Hanamichi and Ryota thought. _"I knew that voice"_

It was a sharp baritone with a permanent critical tone that could curdle a glass of water.

Both of them craned their neck nervously.

"Gori…"

"Danna…"

A fist knocked both of their heads.

"Itai…"

With Akagi's grumpy "Hmph!" both of them ran to the court to join the other teammates working out their moves.

"Ryochin…"

"Nanda, Hanamichi?"

"Where'd you buy the candies that you gave to Ayako-san?"

"Oh, that one. Hehe…I bought it from Famous Amos. There's a discount for White Day!"

"Oh, hoo!" Hanamichi's face twisted into blissful, dumbstruck features as he pictures himself handed a box full of candies and chocolates to Yuna. He can imagine her giving him a hug and then kissed him—his lips began to puckering—

"What's with the face?" Mitsui blurted out in front of his face, with one finger twirling the orange ball.

Hanamichi flinched "Geh! That was so close!"

"What has gotten into you these days?" Mitsui cooed, teasing his behavior.

"None of your business!" Hanamichi flounced off, dribbling the ball across the court, then eased it right into the basket.

* * *

Afternoon…

Hanamichi spent his lunch time wandering around Famous Amos store searching for a perfect gift to give to Yuna. He still remembers the gifts that she gave him during Valentine's Day. A box full of candies, marshmallows, gummies and tootsie rolls. The sweet treats really tickled his senses and tantalize and ignite his taste buds. But, it's not just for him, she insisted him to share it with his friends and teammates even with the kitsune. That _bratty _kitsune…

An enormous head broke into his thought. "Do'aho…" then the head submerged. "Nandato?!" he fussed. All the peoples inside the store turned to him, their eyes widened. A moment later, he realized he was talking alone. _"Cih, that dumbass Rukawa…"_

His eyes collided with a very cute, nicely wrapped plastic of caramel chocolates. "_Chocolates- that's it!" _Chocolates- the undisputable food of passion! Chocolates have been long associated with love, passion and romance. More than just food that fills your belly but it makes you happy. It is heavenly, sensual, deep, sumptuous, gratifying, potent, seductive, rich, luxurious…in other words, it's a perfect White Day gift for a girl! He quickly grabbed it and handed it to the cashier at the counter.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" the cashier smiled at him.

"Hm? Girl…girlfriend? Um…she's just…um…" he stuttered, a blush stained his cheeks.

"Oh. Did you plan to confess your feelings to her?"

"Eh? No…no" Hanamichi waved his hands dismissively at her, grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, there'll be 3000 yen"

Hanamichi almost late to class, he raced as fast as he could along the hallway of the campus. The lecture room doors slammed open and throngs of students stampeded inside.

"Yo, Hanamichi! Over here!" Takamiya hailed, waving at him.

He made his way to the vacant seat in the second-last row beside Takamiya.

"Where have you been during lunch period?" Takamiya asked.

"Somewhere. Hehe…" he grinned sheepishly, dumping the Famous Amos bag under the table.

"Uh…what's that? I smell something sweet!"

"Hands off, daddy pig!" Hanamichi warned.

"Sheesh! Who are you calling a daddy pig?! Did you look at yourself in the mirror? Is that a face of a human or a cow?" Takamiya sneered.

"Nandato?! You're the one who looks like a cow!"

"Shh!" the other students hissed.

The professor, a no-nonsense-type man named Dr. Kurosaki Ichiro, showed up and plunged into a lecture about history of Japanese arts.

As time passed, Hanamichi's eyelids drooped, blurring the images in front of him. A moment later, his head slumped into the table and snores instantly.

* * *

"AAHH!!" Hanamichi squealed as he peeked inside the Famous Amos bag. The chocolates were gone! And this could only related to one person—

"TAKAMIYA!!"

Takamiya was already gone by his sight, stormed outside the lecture room leaving Hanamichi behind.

"Shit! I swear I'm gonna kill that disgusting pig!"

* * *

Hanamichi skipped his multimedia class and went back to the Famous Amos store. The cashier was surprised to see him again; she shook her head and gave him this weird look as if he was a nutso gizmo but he just ignored her and turned his attention to the wares. Inspired anew, he was lured into a box of Belgian chocolates this time. The box was fancy and decorated by a delicate ribbon. The ribbon carried the delicious scent of something edible. _"Yu-Chan certainly gonna love this!" _The girl definitely has a big appetite. He quickly grabbed it and meandered down the counter.

"There'll be 4000 yen" the cashier droned with a haughty sniff.

He didn't even notice the irritated look of the cashier and just paid the money then left the shop.

Hanamichi went back to the campus. He tiptoed along the wide empty hallway when all of a sudden, the lecture room doors slammed open and throngs of students stampeded into the hallway. As big as he is, he was almost bowled by the tide of rushing bodies.

Then, he gasped as someone pat his shoulder. He whirled to see, it was Haruko, with Fujii, her best friend by her side.

"Oh! Haruko-san!"

"It took a long time to see you today, Sakuragi-kun. You didn't even join us for lunch"

"I have to rush to somewhere. Ha-ha!"

"What's that?" Haruko pointed out at the Famous Amos bag that he carried on his left hand.

"_Ah…shimata! Haruko-san must be upset if I didn't give her something for White Day!" _Hanamichi thought.

As his best friend's girlfriend, he is reluctant to be stingy to her. She's always being nice to him like she was then. She even gave him walnut brownies during Valentine's Day, as a friend of course. And so as a friend, here he goes—

"Here, this is for you and Fujii-san. Happy White Day" his hand came up and offered Haruko a bag of chocolates.

"For us?" Haruko brightened, scanning inside the bag.

"Yeah, share it with other friends"

"Arigato, Sakuragi-kun!"

As the two girls began to walk, Hanamichi's smile turned rueful. But he can't be so hesitated to her, especially with his best friend's girlfriend which he once had a crush on.

As he turned around, his multimedia tutor, Professor Nakai popped out in front of him and blocked his path like a motorcycle cop springing out on a traffic violator.

"Sakuragi-san, I presume you have some half-baked excuse for not coming to my class?"

"Eekk!"

"My new policy is to give double detention to anyone who cuts class. I'll see you in detention room tomorrow" he said, then flounced off.

"Cih! Ano jiji!" _This is not high school anymore. Why are they giving detention to the students who cut class? So far I knew the professor didn't take attendance. Ah, whatever!_

He dug onto his pocket and took out his wallet.

Peeked on his wallet, he gasped in horror _"Shimata…I only have 300 yen left!"_

This is such a dire predicament.

* * *

After the whole classes dismissed that late afternoon, Hanamichi stepped back to the Famous Amos store. This time, the cashier was really annoyed by his presence.

"Cih! Look at that redhead guy. This is the third time he's been to this warehouse" the cashier whisper to her colleague.

"Hmph! What a playboy!"

"Did he even look like one? I mean, look at him! Did he look at himself in the mirror?"

"He looks like that weird Mc Donald dude with that flaming hair"

Hanamichi studied the wares, looking for something that at least costs 300 yen.

"_I can't find anything cheaper…" _he thought in dismay. He looked at the cashier and the employee who were staring at him with irritated frown.

"What are you looking at?" he sputtered, annoyed with the looks that they shot at him. Both of the colleagues just shook their heads.

Then, he flounced off the store, frowning. Thinking of what he should get for Yuna with only 300 yen left on his pocket. Today was such a nerve-frazzled day for him; he wasted so much money just to get her a perfect gift for White Day. "_Okay, get a grip. Tensai can solve everything. You've got obligation and there's only one thing to do in a situation like this."_

He quickly reached for his cell phone inside his backpack, and then makes a call.

"Youhei, I need your help"

* * *

Yuna's apartment—

"Wah! Umai…!" Yuna screeched with joy, stared down in amazement at tons of chocolates and candies that she had received today. All things are sweet and lip-smackingly good! Then, she took a glance at the big, cute, fluffy and cuddly teddy bear that she received from her favorite _brother _earlier this day.

-Flashback-

Yuna was jostling her way to the music room. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see her best guy friend, Sendoh Akira cuddling a really big, cute and fluffy teddy bear with a big box of Cadbury Dairy Milk chocolate written her name on it.

"My princess" he said as he went down on one knee and bowed his head.

"The sight of your beauty really wounds me" he added.

Yuna giggled at his flirtatious pitch.

"Will you accept my sincere gift to you?" he held out the teddy bear and the chocolate to her.

"I absolutely love this! Thanks!" she gladly took it from him.

"Glad you love it!" he stood up "as you can see…" he added, swept his hand along the fabric of his sweatshirt "you're the only person that I can related to this White Day"

"I can see that" she giggled.

"So…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down "wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"8.00 pm"

"COOL!"

"I'll give you a call"

"Farewell, fair Yu-chan!" he held out his arms, walking backwards "and don't forget to call me!" he called as he hurried off.

"Bye, Aki-Chan!"

-End of flashback-

Yuna giggled as she thought of him. He was sweet—just as sweet as Hanamichi.

"Now, itadakimasu!"

She was about to have some indulging moment, when she hear the doorbell rang.

"Hai!" she dashed to the door and opened it, and surprised to see—

A very large Doraemon-patterned cardboard box with a big red ribbon tied to it stood in front of her. She glanced around, but there was no glimpse of anybody. Her stomach did this really funny somersault seeing too many Doraemon's head decorating the cardboard box. Excited, she untied the ribbon and opened the box, and what the—

A red thing popped out of the box.

"Mukee!" she flinched. That round red thingy—whoa! And that thing is moving! At first, she thought it was a freaky clown but it was actually—

"Yu-Chan…ano…this is for you" It was Sakuragi Hanamichi, her childhood friend, holding a small rectangular box.

"Oh, it was just you…"

"I ran out of money. This is the only thing that I can give you for White Day. Happy White Day, Yu-chan"

Yuna took the box and open it. Then, she glanced up at him "I like dorayaki! Arigato!" she hugged him. Hanamichi's face turned as red as tomato.

"By the way, what's with the Doraemon box?"

"Oh, this? I've been sitting about one hour inside this thing. It's actually surprise for you!"

"Aww…this box is cute!"

"You can have it!"

"Arigato! Ne ne, wanna come in? I have lots of chocolates and candies inside. Let's eat together!"

"May I?"

"Of course you can! Come on in! Ogyaku-sama!" she insisted, dragging Hanamichi and the Doraemon box inside.

Maybe tonight, she won't have dinner with Sendoh. Instead, she spent White Day night with the redhead tensai that she knew since she was a kid, long before she knew Sendoh, munching to the lip-smackingly treats. As for him, all of a burden he'd been going through today was really worth it.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? The OC is a childhood friend of Hanamichi and Sendoh's best pal. I'll probably write a sequel (or maybe…prequel) to this oneshot.

Ogyaku-sama means honorable guest, if you're wondering.

And sorry if I made Hanamichi OOC in this fic. Anyway thanks for reading! And please review! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
